The Marauder's Map
by madval29
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are in trouble again. Naturally, they end up in Filch's office and spy something they want to take. Or how Fred and George got the Marauder's Map. Bonus! How they chose who to give the map to.


It started as an average Tuesday. Fred and George were in their first year at Hogwarts. In fact, after this latest incident with dung bombs Filch had grabbed them both by the ears and dragged them down to his office.

"I don't know where your mother went wrong with you two," Filch said with a sneer.

"I don't think it's an issue of went wrong," Fred started. He glanced at George, then he raised his hand to rub his hand under his nose. This signal was the start to their routine. They didn't want anyone to be able to tell them apart. Plus, this tactic tended to confuse people, Filch, and their mom, so they got away with more pranks.

"Per say, maybe mom finally got it right with us." George finished. He sent Fred a quick wink to let him know he understood and then winked three times. This was the code for how many words they each got.

Their cheeky smiles never left their faces.

"I've brought you down here…" and Filch trailed off into a long and obnoxious rant about their behavior. He also talked about how great Bill, Charlie, and Percy seemed to be. But George remembers Bill's secret conversations with Peeves. But while George was reminiscing over their first year. Fred caught sight of a parchment sticking out of Filch's cabinet to his right. It must have something good in it if it ended up in that cabinet. Fred could see all the banned items in there. But he waited until the rant was over.

"I'd like you boys to promise me not to mess around anymore." Filch finished up.

"No can do," Fred started.

"See we plan," George said.

"To cause mayhem" Fred threw out.

"During our seven" George stated.

"Years and beyond." Fred finished with a smirk.

It wasn't until later that night that Fred remembered the parchment.

"Gred, we have to get into Filch's office," Fred said.

"And why is that Forge?" George asked.

"Because I saw this parchment sticking out of the banned cabinet, we should totally take it," Fred said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," George said.

They worked out a plan and had Lee Jordan set off a series of dung bombs on the other side of the castle. They waited until Filch had rounded the corner in his weird run that was more reminiscent of a high-knee warm-up than an actual run.

"I swear I saw it yesterday," Fred said. He was moving things around in the cabinet looking for it. He was also pocketing some of the most interesting objects.

"You mean the blank parchment open on his desk?" George asked as he leaned his hip on the desk and had his arms crossed. He was smirking at his twin.

"All right! You found it!" Fred said. George scooped it up and the twins checked to make sure the coast was clear before they left. It took them awhile to get around to the parchment. Once Fred had emptied his pockets, they set about organizing their new supplies. They could pay back Lee Jordan easily with this haul.

They got caught up in pranks and school work. They were even thinking of modifying some of their supplies. But eventually, Fred remembered the parchment. George was off with Lee doing something or other. But Fred grabbed a quill and some ink and set to finding out what the parchment could do.

So what does this parchment do?

Oi! You hear that Mr. Prongs? He wants us to do something. Well, this is a parchment you prat! What do you expect it to do jump off the table and dance around?

I see your point Mr. Padfoot, makes me question the standard Hogwarts seems to have lowered itself too.

Mr. Moony concurs with Mr. Prongs; this new generation seems to be a bit lacking.

Mr. Wormtail has decided to reserve judgment there may be hope yet.

Fred was amazed it seemed to be four different handwriting styles, this parchment must be animated.

So do you four know any good pranks to use against Slytherin?

Mr. Moony takes back what he said, this strapping young fellow clearly knows to avoid the slimy Slytherins.

Mr. Prongs believes he still has to work to earn the password.

Mr. Prongs! He didn't even know the password yet. Mr. Padfoot thinks he hasn't proven anything, but would like to suggest that the dungeons have a great wall for painting.  
Mr. Wormtail believes we should tell him.

Wait a second. Who are you guys? I am a part of the Gred and Forge Weasley duo and we take care of Slytherins. Is that something you could help me with?

We are the Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, and we are the Marauders. You, good sir, have found the Marauders' Map.

Wait a map? All you guys do is talk back.

Hence the need for a password.

What is the password?

Ah, wouldn't you like to know?

Can I do anything to earn the password?

Well, you could . . .

No Mr. Padfoot, that is too much!

Come on Mr. Moony! He needs to prove his worth somehow!

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Mr. Wormtail! You can't just give out the password like that.

He didn't know it was the password until you told him Mr. Prongs.

Well I, Mr. Moony, on behalf of the Marauders would like to welcome you to the Marauders' Map.

Mischief Managed should you find yourself in a tough spot.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred said at the parchment. Nothing happened, but all the writing disappeared. Fred pointed his wand threateningly at it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Again nothing. He had the password what was he missing? Fred tapped the parchment with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Fred screamed as loud as he could.

"That's nice," George said as he entered the room. "What are you doing that you have to solemnly swear?" George asked.

Fred didn't answer there were lines forming all over the parchment. It seemed to grow slightly in size. When the lines were done, there was an entire map of Hogwarts. But that wasn't all there were footprints walking the halls with names following them. "I think this map shows everyone in the whole school," Fred said.

"Wow! No way! That would be bloody brilliant for getting around." George said.

"I know and it's all because I wrote on this piece of parchment," Fred said in awe.

"Wait, you wrote on something that responded back?" George asked.

"Yeah, so?" Fred said.

"Fred, are you kidding me, don't you remember what dad said? 'Don't write/talk to anything if you can't see where its brain is.' That's basically rule number one." George said impersonating their father.

"Yeah, but maybe he was wrong! This map is incredible. We're keeping this parchment. It'll be so much easier to sneak around now." Fred said.

"Okay, we'll give it a test run for this year," George said.

They tested. It worked like a charm. The marauders were even helpful with pranks every now and then. After their first year, George had no more suspicions about the map. They loved it. It taught them more about Hogwarts than Binns ever could.

After their second year, they realized that they didn't need it anymore. They were thinking of giving it to Ginny subtly. They had briefly entertained the idea of giving it to Ron. But Ron tended to cause problems for them. Ginny was always willing to join in with their pranks. She even came up with some brilliant ideas on her own too. They just weren't sure when or how. But they started planting ideas in her head over the summer.

"Hey Ginny, make sure you write on every parchment, don't want to waste them," George said as he saw her about to pull out a new parchment.

See, Fred and George decided that they wouldn't tell her the secret. She would have to figure it out and win over the marauders like Fred had done. But they figured if she ever had any issues she could come to them.

The summer before Ginny attended Hogwarts Fred and George continued dropping subtle hints about writing and replying to parchments. They charmed a document to reply yes or no to simple questions. As Ginny was only ten, she didn't have a lot of existential questions just yet. They gave her the document and encouraged her to write to it.

After awhile they took it back and started charming different parchments that asked her a few questions. They think Ginny caught on after awhile. They finally decided to lay off a little. But Fred and George kept this all secret from their older siblings and especially their dad. Arthur Weasley would no doubt chime in with his always ready advice: "Don't write/talk to anything if you can't see where its brain is!"

When Ginny got home from buying her school supplies, she found an extra book in her pile. Now with Fred and George hinting for the past year that she should always write in things, Ginny had no trouble picking up a quill and writing.

My name is Ginny Weasley.

Hello Ginny, my name is Tom Riddle.


End file.
